fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Donuteria
Papa's Donuteria is the 10th game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management series that was released by Flipline Studios on June 16, 2014. The winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2014, Tony and Scooter, are the default workers in the game, but players can create their own custom worker as well. It is located in Powder Point. Just like in Papa's Pastaria, there will be a server that can either be Tony, Scooter, or another custom worker that can be hired when you reach Rank 4. Introduction The new roller coaster named Sky Ninja is opening at the amusement park at Powder Point. Tony/Scooter/Custom Worker can't wait to get on the ride. A job opening for Papa's Donuteria offers employees a "line-jump" pass, so Tony/Scooter/custom worker takes the job. When he/she finally gets on the coaster, it breaks down. The ride is closed, and it will take a year for it to be repaired. Although he/she is upset, their new boss, Papa Louie, informs him/her that it is time to open the Donuteria, much to his/her dismay. New Features *Filter items by theme and clothing type. *According to the Flipline Studios Blog, customers will be ordering 3 donuts at a time (although as an aside, Big Pauly asked for 6). *Customization Overhaul *The server will now take the customers' orders directly at their table as they wait. **There will be multiple customers waiting in the Dining Room booths, although you will only be taking orders for one of them (pairings are random). *Foodini's minigames now include the opportunity to win 3 rare prizes. *In the shop, players may now sort furniture by holiday or if they've purchased an item or not. *In the characters panel it shows the customer's flipdeck number if they have one. Workers *Tony *Scooter *Custom Worker Stations *Order Station *Dough Station *Fry Station *Build Station Customers The days a player unlocks new customers (the ones who are not unlocked when reaching a new rank), and the order of when they become available depend on how well one performs during the course of the game. There are really no "set days" as to when some of the characters are unlocked, but their order of appearance should be correct. #James (First/Tutorial Customer) #Maggie #Franco #Hope #Cecilia #Cooper #Alberto (unlocked on Day 2) #Shannon (unlocked on Day 6) #Allan (unlocked on Day 8) #Kayla (unlocked on Day 10) #Clover (unlocked on Day 12) #Nevada (unlocked on Day 14) #Gino Romano (unlocked on Day 16) #Mary (unlocked on Day 18) #Lisa (unlocked on Day 20) #Gremmie (unlocked on Day 22) #Skyler (unlocked on Day 24) #Sue (unlocked on Day 26) #Bertha (unlocked on Day 28) #Akari (unlocked at Rank 2) #Prudence (unlocked at Rank 3) #Iggy (unlocked at Rank 4) #Mandi (unlocked at Rank 5) #Johnny (unlocked at Rank 6) #Hugo (unlocked at Rank 7) #Bruna Romano (unlocked at Rank 8) #Tohru (unlocked at Rank 9) #Matt (unlocked at Rank 10) #Willow (unlocked at Rank 11) #Big Pauly (unlocked at Rank 12) #Olivia (unlocked at Rank 13) #Doan (unlocked at Rank 14) #Trishna (unlocked at Rank 15) #Sienna (unlocked at Rank 16) #Sasha (unlocked at Rank 17) #Timm (unlocked at Rank 18) #Kingsley (unlocked at Rank 19) #Ember (unlocked at Rank 20) #Santa (unlocked at Rank 21) #Rita (unlocked at Rank 22) #Olga (unlocked at Rank 23) #Little Edoardo (unlocked at Rank 24) #Mitch (unlocked at Rank 25) #Xandra (unlocked at Rank 26) #Ivy (unlocked at Rank 27) #Zoe (unlocked at Rank 28) #Sarge Fan (unlocked at Rank 29) #Carlo Romano (unlocked at Rank 30) #Scarlett (unlocked at Rank 31) #Greg (unlocked at Rank 32) #Clair (unlocked at Rank 33) #Roy (unlocked at Rank 34) #Vicky (unlocked at Rank 35) #Georgito (Unlocked at Rank 36) #Edna (Unlocked at Rank 37) #Julep (Unlocked at Rank 38) #Mayor Mallow (Unlocked at Rank 39) #Yippy (Unlocked at Rank 40) #Cletus (Unlocked at Rank 41) #Penny (Unlocked at Rank 42) #Utah (unlocked at Rank 43) #Taylor (unlocked at Rank 44) #Wendy (unlocked at Rank 45) #Foodini (unlocked at Rank 46) #Mindy (unlocked at Rank 47) #Kenji (unlocked at Rank 48) #Pinch Hitwell (unlocked at Rank 49) #Deano (unlocked at Rank 50) #Kahuna (unlocked at Rank 51) #Hacky Zak (unlocked at Rank 52) #Nick (unlocked at Rank 53) #Connor (unlocked at Rank 54) #Chuck (unlocked at Rank 55) #Boomer (unlocked at Rank 56) #Wally (unlocked at Rank 57) #Rico (unlocked at Rank 58) #Captain Cori (unlocked at Rank 59) #Robby (unlocked at Rank 60) #Ninjoy (unlocked at Rank 61) #Professor Fitz (unlocked at Rank 62) #Marty (unlocked at Rank 63) #Peggy (unlocked at Rank 64) #Papa Louie (unlocked at Rank 65) 'Locals' *Rudy *Iggy *Ember *Julep *Hacky Zak 'Closers' *Rudy (Monday) *Hank (Tuesday) *Quinn (Wednesday) *Radlynn (Thursday) *Crystal (Friday) *Xolo (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Ingredients 'Doughs' *Regular Dough (Start)(Do the Dough) *Chocolate Cake (Start)(Chocolatey) *Pumpkin Cake (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Tohru)(Pumpkin Season) *Red Velvet Cake (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Carlo Romano)(Velvety Goodness) *Blueberry Cake (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Mayor Mallow)(Blueberry Batter) 'Shapes Cutters' *Ring Shape Cutter (Start)(The Classic) *Round Shape Cutter (Start)(No Holes) *Long John Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 3)(Donut Sticks) *French Cruller Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 19)(Light and Fluffy) *Roll Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell at Rank 49)(Spiral Snack) 'Icing' *Clear Glaze (Start)(Sugary Glaze) *Sky Blue Icing (Start)(Reach for the Sky) *Chocolate Icing (Start)(Chocolate Champ) *Powdered Sugar (Start)(Powdered Pastry) *Strawberry Icing (Unlocked with Alberto on Day 2)(Strawberry Froster) *Vanilla Icing (Unlocked with Matt at Rank 10)(Vanilla Dipper) *Red Icing (Unlocked with Ember at Rank 20)(Paint it Red) *Cinnamon Sugar (Unlocked with Vicky at Rank 35)(Cinnamon Coating) *Orange Icing (Unlocked with Connor at Rank 54)(Orange Icer) 'Sprinkles' *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start)(Rainbow Wrangler) *Chocolate Chips (Start)(Semi-Sweet) *Cosmic Coconut (Start)(Coconutty) *Mini-Mallows (Unlocked with Akari at Rank 2)(Flufftastic) *Creameo Bits (Unlocked with Doan at Rank 14)(Crushing Creameos) *Crushed Peanuts (Unlocked with Little Edoardo at Rank 24)(Put the "Nut" in Donut) *Raspberry Bark (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 34)(Berry Bark) *Rock Candy (Unlocked with Robby at Rank 60)(Rockin' Toppin') 'Drizzles' *Vanilla Drizzle (Start)(Vanilla Drizzler) *Strawberry Drizzle (Start)(Strawberry Syrup) *Blue Moon Drizzle (Start)(Blue Moon Mastery) *Chocolate Drizzle (Unlocked with Mandi at Rank 5)(Chocoholic) *Dreamsicle Drizzle (Unlocked with Trishna at Rank 15)(Donut Dreams) *Caramel Drizzle (Unlocked with Mitch at Rank 25)(Creamy Caramel) *Sugarplum Drizzle (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 29)(Fruity Flavor) *Banana Drizzle (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 55)(Bananarama) 'Fillings' *Strawberry Jelly (Start)(Strawberry Blast) *Boston Cream (Start)(Cream Filled) *Chocolate Mousse (Unlocked with Iggy at Rank 4)(Mousse Mastery) *Cookie Dough Cream (Unlocked with Yippy at Rank 40)(Cookie Cream) *Whipped Cream (Unlocked with Taylor at Rank 44)(Whip it Up) *Blueberry Custard (Unlocked with Wendy at Rank 45)(Blueberry Buddy) *Blackberry Jelly (Unlocked with Deano at Rank 50)(Blackberry Bonanza) *Lemon Chiffon (Unlocked with Captain Cori at Rank 59)(Lemon Lover) Holiday Ingredients Maple Mornings *Waffle Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Johnny on the first day of Maple Mornings) *Bacobites (Unlocked at Day 2 of Maple Mornings) *Maple Icing (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 7) *Honey Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 4 of Maple Mornings) *Mocha Cream (Unlocked with Bruna Romano at Rank 8) *Butterscotch Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 6 of Maple Mornings) Halloween *Skull Cutter (Unlocked with Willow on the first day of Halloween) *Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked at Day 2 of Halloween) *Full Moon Icing (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 12) *Peanut Butter Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 4 of Halloween) *Brownie Batter (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 13) *Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 6 of Halloween) Thanksgiving *Acorn Cutter (Unlocked with Sienna on the first day of Thanksgiving) *Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked at Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Cocoa Powder (Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 17) *Candy Corn Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Pumpkin Pie Filling (Unlocked with Timm at Rank 18) *Fudge Swirl Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 6 of Thanksgiving) Christmas *Tree Cutter (Unlocked with Santa on the first day of Christmas) *Snowflake Sprinkles (Unlocked at Day 2 of Christmas) *Festive Swirl Icing (Unlocked with Rita at Rank 22) *Candy Cane Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 4 of Christmas) *Cherry Cordials Cream (Unlocked with Olga at Rank 23) *Santa Cookie Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 6 of Christmas) New Year *Infinity Loop Cutter (Unlocked with Xandra on the first day of New Year) *Countdown Crunch (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Midnight Powder (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 27) *Flavor X Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Tutti Frutti Jelly (Unlocked with Zoe at Rank 28) *Creameo Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 6 of New Year) Valentine's Day *Heart Cutter (Unlocked with Scarlett on the first day of Valentine's Day) *Cupidberry Derps (Unlocked at Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Valentine Powder (Unlocked with Greg at Rank 32) *Red Cinnamon Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 4 of Valentine's Day) *Bubblegum Cream (Unlocked with Clair at Rank 33) *Neapolitan Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 6 of Valentine's Day) St. Paddy's Day *Shamrock Cutter (Unlocked with Georgito on the first day of St Paddy's Day) *Lucky Sevens (Unlocked at Day 2 of St Paddy's Day) *Green Icing (Unlocked with Edna at Rank 37) *Mint Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 4 of St Paddy's Day) *Mint Cream (Unlocked with Julep at Rank 38) *Keylime Drizzle(Unlocked at Day 6 of St Paddy's Day) Easter *Egg Cutter (Unlocked with Cletus on the first day of Easter) *Jelly Beans (Unlocked at Day 2 of Easter) *Lavender Icing (Unlocked with Penny at Rank 42) *Wildberry Shake Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 4 of Easter) *Marshmallow Cheeps Cream (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 43) *Pink Lemonade Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 6 of Easter) Big Top Carnival *Bearclaw Cutter (Unlocked with Foodini on the first day of Big Top Carnival) *Candy Jack (Unlocked at Day 2 of Big Top Carnival Bash) *Cotton Candy Icing (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 47) *Choco Banana Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 4 of Big Top Carnival Bash) *Apple Pie Filling (Unlocked with Kenji at Rank 48) *Caramel Apple Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 6 of Big Top Carnival Bash) Summer Luau *Seashell Cutter (Unlocked with Kahuna on the first day of Summer Luau) *Tropical Charms (Unlocked at Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Yellow Icing (Unlocked with Hacky Zak at Rank 52) *Mango Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 4 of Summer Luau) *Maui Meringue (Unlocked with Nick at Rank 53) *Luau Punch (Unlocked at Day 6 of Summer Luau) Starlight Jubilee *Star Cutter (Unlocked with Boomer on the first day of Starlight Jubilee) *Blue Star Sprinkles (Unlocked at Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) *Starlight Icing (Unlocked with Wally at Rank 57) *Powsicle Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 4 of Starlight Jubilee) *Jubilee Jelly (Unlocked with Rico at Rank 58) *Cherrybomb Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 6 of Starlight Jubilee) Sky Ninja Returns *Pon de Ring (Unlocked with Ninjoy on the first day of Sky Ninja Returns) *Boba Bubbles (Unlocked at Day 2 of Sky Ninja Returns) *Azuki Icing (Unlocked with Professor Fitz at Rank 62) *Matcha Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 4 of Sky Ninja Returns) *Hakuto Jelly (Unlocked with Marty at Rank 63) *Cantaloupe Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 6 of Sky Ninja Returns) Holidays (New Holidays in BOLD) *'Maple Mornings (September) '(New!) - Starts at Rank 6 (Favorited by James, Cooper, Johnny, Hugo, Bruna Romano, Tohru and Matt) 4 customers per day *Halloween (October) - Starts at Rank 11 (Favorited by Maggie, Akari, Willow, Big Pauly, Olivia, Doan and Trishna) 5 customers per day *Thanksgiving (November) - Starts at Rank 16 (Favorited by Cecilia, Allan, Sienna, Sasha, Timm, Kingsley and Ember) 5-6 customers per day *Christmas (December) - Starts at Rank 21 (Favorited by Sue, Iggy, Santa, Rita, Olga, Little Edoardo and Mitch)6 Customers per day *New Year (January) - Starts at Rank 26 (Favorited by Hope, Franco, Xandra, Ivy, Zoe, Sarge Fan and Carlo Romano) 7 Customers per day *Valentine's Day (February) - Starts at Rank 31(Favorited by Lisa, Prudence, Scarlett, Greg, Clair, Roy and Vicky) *St. Paddy's Day (March) - Starts at Rank 36 (Favorited by Gino Romano, Skyler, Georgito, Edna, Julep, Mayor Mallow and Yippy) *Easter (April) - Starts at Rank 41 (Favorited by Mary, Mandi, Cletus, Penny, Utah, Taylor and Wendy) *'Big Top Carnival (May)' (New!) - Starts at Rank 46 (Favorited by Kayla, Bertha, Foodini, Mindy, Kenji, Pinch Hitwell and Deano) *Summer Luau (June) - Starts at Rank 51 (Favorited by Clover, Nevada, Kahuna, Hacky Zak, Nick, Connor and Chuck) *Starlight Jubilee (July) - Starts at Rank 56 (Favorited by Shannon, Alberto, Boomer, Wally, Rico, Captain Cori and Robby) *'Sky Ninja Returns (August)' (New!) - Starts at Rank 61 (Favorited by Gremmie, Ninjoy, Professor Fitz, Marty, Peggy and Papa Louie) Mini-Games *Papa's Raceway *Slider Escape *Freeze-Putt *Hallway Hunt *Pop Dart *Spin N' Sauce *Mitch's Mess Ranks Items 'Upgrades' * Doorbell ($30.00) * Cook Boosters (6) ($120.00) * Alarms (6) ($80.00) * Icing Guides ($400.00) * Advanced Guides ($500.00) Furniture *(M) Sm. Maple Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(M) Waffle Table - $75.00, 40 pts *(M) Log Fence - $50.00, 30 pts *(M) Lumberjack Log - $60.00, 30 pts *(H) Halloween Table - $55.00, 20 pts *(H) Lg. Halloween Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(H) Spindly Spider - $85.00, 30 pts *(H) Hanging Bats - $100.00, 40 pts *(T) Sm. Harvest Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(T) Lg. Harvest Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(T) Newspaper Stand - $80.00, 40 pts *(T) Corn Stalks - $70.00, 30 pts *© Sm. Holiday Table - $35.00, 10 pts *© Festive Phonograph - $55.00, 20 pts *© Christmas Tree - $95.00, 40 pts *© Fireplace - $120.00, 40 pts *(N) Sm. Rainbow Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(N) Lg. Rainbow Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(N) New Year Fence - $30.00, 30 pts *(N) Comic Books - $150.00, 30 pts *(N) Rainbow Gum - $85.00, 20 pts *(V) Sm. Valentine Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(V) Lg. Valentine Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(V) Valentine Fence - $30.00, 30 pts *(V) Strawberry Gum - $85.00, 20 pts *(V) Jukebox - $450.00, 60 pts *(P) Sm. Shamrock Table -$35.00, 10 pts *(P) Lg. Shamrock Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(P) McCoy Arcade Game - $450.00, 60 pts *(P) Pot o' gold - $85.00, 30 pts *(E) Sm. Easter Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(E) Lg. Easter Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(E) SNJ (Steak N Jake) Arcade Game - $500.00, 60 pts *(E) Treats Cooler - $120.00, 40 pts *(B) Sm. Carnival Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(B) Lg. Carnival Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(B) Big Top Balloons - $45.00, 30 pts *(L) Sm. Luau Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(L) Luau Boombox - $65.00, 20 pts *(L) Luau Umbrella - $85.00, 30 pts *(L) Surfboard - $150.00, 30 pts *(J) Sm. Jubilee Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(J) Lg. Jubilee Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(J) Starry Fence - $30.00, 30 pts *(J) Red Flag - $25.00, 10 pts *(S) Sm. Ninja Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(S) Lg. Ninja Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(S) Sky Ninja Fence - $75.00, 30 pts *(S) Sky Ninja Flag - $80.00, 30 pts 'Floors/Walls' *(M) Wood Grain Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(M) Flatware Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(M) Green Thick Carpet - $60.00, 20 pts *(H) Orange Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(H) Purple Plaid Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(H) Halloween Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(H) Dark Wood Floor - $60.00, 20 pts *(H) Spooky Tile - $60.00, 20 pts *(T) Harvest Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(T) Orange Zigzag Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(T) Multigrain Floor- $60.00, 20 pts *© Forest Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *© Christmas Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *© Candy Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *© Red Floor - $60.00, 20 pts *© Snow Floor - $60.00, 20 pts *(N) Prism Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(N) Rainbow Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(N) Color Swirl Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(N) Lattice Floor - $60.00, 20 pts *(N) Circle Floor - $60.00, 20 pts *(V) Pink Zag Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(V) Valentine Block Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(V) Heart Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(V) Pink Carpet - $60.00, 20 pts *(P) Lime Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(P) Shamrock Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(P) Green Carpet - $60.00, 20 pts *(P) Golden Tile - $60.00, 20 pts *(E) Egg Yolk Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(E) Easter Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(E) Yellow Stripe Floor - $60.00, 20 pts *(B) Carnival Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(B) Tent Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(B) Colored Planks - $60.00, 20 pts *(L) Yellow Lattice - $60.00, 20 pts *(L) Sunset Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(L) Teal Zigzag Floor - $60.00, 20 pts *(L) White Sand Floor - $60.00, 20 pts *(J) Patriotic Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(J) Starstripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(J) Dark Star Carpet - $60.00, 20 pts *(S) Ninja Dot Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(S) Red Sky Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(S) Black Pattern Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(S) Fuchsia Floor - $60.00, 20 pts 'Clothes' *(M) Maple Leaf Tee - $55.00 Badges Toppings *'Rise and Shine': Unlock all Maple Mornings toppings''' ' *'Trick or Treat:' Unlock all Halloween toppings *'Donut Harvest:' Unlock all Thanksgiving toppings *'Holiday Donuts:' Unlock all Christmas toppings *'New Year Celebration:' Unlock all New Year toppings *'Playing Cupid:' Unlock all Valentine's Day toppings *'Go Green: Unlock all St. Paddy's Day toppings *'''Easter Basket: Unlock all Easter toppings *'Carnival Career: '''Unlock all Big Top Carnival toppings *'Summer Fun:' Unlock all Summer Luau toppings *'Patriotic:' Unlock all Starlight Jubilee toppings *'Sky Ninja Returns:' Unlock all Sky Ninja toppings Seasons *'Papa's Return:' Unlock Papa Louie *'Fall Harvest: Reach Autumn *'''Winter Wonderland: Reach Winter *'Spring Has Sprung:' Reach Spring *'Summer Vacation:' Reach Summer *'Completed Calendar:' Unlock all of the Holidays Shapes *'Shape Selection:' Unlock all of the Standard Donut shapes *'Learning the Basics:' Serve 4 donut orders *'The Classic: '''Serve 30 orders with Ring Donuts *'No Holes:' Serve 30 orders with Round Donuts *'Donut Sticks:' Serve 30 orders with Long Johns *'Light and Fluffy:' Serve 30 orders with French Crullers *'Spiral Snack: Serve 30 orders with Rolls Doughs *'''Choose a Flavor: Unlock all of the Doughs *'Do the Dough:' Serve 30 orders with Regular Dough *'Chocolatey:' Serve 30 orders with Chocolate Cake donuts *'Pumpkin Season: '''Serve 30 orders with Pumpkin Cake donuts *'Velvety Goodness:' Serve 30 orders with Red Velvet Cake donuts *'Blueberry Batter: Serve 30 orders with Blueberry Cake donuts Fillings *'''Jelly Jammer: Unlock all of the Standard Fillings *'Cream Filled:' Serve 30 orders with Boston Cream *'Strawberry Blast:' Serve 30 orders with Strawberry Jelly *'Mousse Mastery:' Serve 30 orders with Chocolate Mousse *'Cookie Cream: ' Serve 30 orders with Cookie Dough *'Whip it Up: '''Serve 30 orders with Whipped Cream *'Blueberry Buddy: Serve 30 orders with Blueberry Custard *'Blackberry Bonanza: '''Serve 30 orders with Blackberry Jelly *'Lemon Lover: 'Serve 30 orders with Lemon Chiffon Icings *'Donut Glazer: Unlock all of the Standard Icings *'Powdered Pastry:' Serve 30 orders with Powdered Sugar *'Sugary Glaze: '''Serve 30 orders with Clear Glaze *'Chocolate Champ: Serve 30 orders with Chocolate Icing *'''Reach for the Sky: Serve 30 orders with Sky Blue Icing *'Strawberry Froster:' Serve 30 orders with Strawberry Icing *'Vanilla Dipper: '''Serve 30 orders with Vanilla Icing *'Paint it Red: Serve 30 orders with Red Icing *'Cinnamon Coating: '''Serve 30 orders with Cinnamon Sugar *'Orange Icer: 'Serve 30 orders with Orange Icing Shakers *'Shake It Up: Unlock all of the Standard Shakers *'Rainbow Wrangler:' Serve 30 orders with Rainbow Sprinkles *'Semi-Sweet:' Serve 30 orders with Chocolate Chips *'Coconutty: '''Serve 30 orders with Cosmic Coconut *'Flufftastic:' Serve 30 orders with Mini Mallows *'Crushing Creameos:' Serve 30 orders with Creameo Bits *'Put the "Nut" in Donut:' Serve 30 orders with Crushed Peanuts *'Berry Bark: Serve 30 orders with Raspberry Bark *'Rockin' Toppin': '''Serve 30 orders with Rock Candy Drizzles * '''Donut Decorator: ' Unlock all of the Standard Drizzles * '''V anilla Drizzler: Serve 30 orders with Vanilla Drizzle *'Strawberry Syrup: '''Serve 30 orders with Strawberry Drizzle *'Blue Moon Mastery:' Serve 30 orders with Blue Moon Drizzle *'Chocoholic: Serve 30 orders with Chocolate Drizzle *'''Donut Dreams: Serve 30 orders with Dreamsicle Drizzle *'Creamy Caramel:' Serve 30 orders with Caramel Drizzle *'Fruity Flavor:' Serve 30 orders with Sugarplum Drizzle *'Bananarama: '''Serve 30 orders with Banana Drizzle Customer Awards *'Bronze Beginning:' Earn 5 Bronze Customer Awards *'Repeat Customers:' Earn 15 Bronze Customer Awards *'Silver Medal:' Earn 10 Silver Customer Awards *'Restaurant Regulars:' Earn 15 Gold Customer Awards *'Halfway There:' Earn 45 Gold Customer Awards *'Go For the Gold': Earn Gold Customer Awards on all customers! Service Quality *'Order Expert: Get a 100% Waiting Score on 20 orders *'''Dough Expert: Get a 100% Dough Score on 20 orders *'Cook Expert:' Get a 100% Cooking Score on 20 orders *'Build Expert:' Get a 100% Build Score on 20 orders *'Critically Acclaimed:' Get a Blue Ribbon from Jojo the Food Critic *'Award Winning Donuts:' Get 5 Blue Ribbons from Jojo the Food Critic *'Quality Assurance: '''Get 90% Service Quality or higher on five differnt days *'High Quality: Get 95% Service Quality or higher on 20 differnt days *'Perfect!: '''Get a perfect Score on 30 orders Money *'First Paycheck: Get your first paycheck on Pay Day *'Month's Pay: '''Receive your wages on four Pay Days *'One-Stop Shopping:' Buy any 50 items from the Shop *'Advertiser: Buy any 8 posters from the Shop *'''Interior Decorator: Buy an 8 Furniture items from the Shop *'Updated Wardrobe:' Buy any 8 Clothing items from the Shop *'New Coat of Paint:' Buy any 4 Flooring or Wallpaper from the Shop *'Upgrade Master:' Buy all of the Upgrades in the Shop *'New Threads:' Change your worker's shirt, pants, hat, and shoes Serving *'Romano Family:' Serve everyone in the Romano Family Quartet *'Donut Closers:' Serve all of the Closers *'New Faces: '''Serve all of the new customers *'Worker Reunion: Serve all of the workers from Papa's other restaurants *'''The Gang's All Here: Serve all of the customers! *'Costumed Closers: '''Serve all of the Costumed Closers during Halloween *'Super Server:' Serve 10 customers in the Dining Room *'Lumberjacks:' Serve Johnny while wearing the Red Knit Hat and yellow Flannel Shirt *'Ninja Rival:' Serve Ninjoy while wearing the Ninja Mask *'Spooktacular:' Serve 20 customers during Halloween wearing any Halloween clothing *'Holiday Spirit:' Serve 100 customers while wearing clothing that matches the season Mini-Games *'Game Show Contestant:' Play all of Foodini's Mini-Games *'Winner!: Earn a Prize in one of Foodini's Mini-Games *'Skillful Contestant: '''Earn a Prize in each of Foodini's Mini-Games *'Big Winner: Earn 20 Prizes in Foodini's Mini-Games *'Grand Prize Winner:' Earn 5 Prizes or more in each of Foodini's Mini-Games *'Rare Reward: '''Win a Rare Bonus Prize in a Mini-Game by earning a Star Medal *'Loose Change: '''Grab 250 coins while playing Papa's Raceway Updates *4/16/2014: Papa's Donuteria is announced. *4/23/2014: Papa's Donuteria is going to take place in Powder Point, operating within an amusement park. *4/30/2014: Papa's Donuteria announced new customer, Rudy, who will be a closer. *5/7/2014: The Dough Station is introduced, with buttons for Fry and Build station pictured. *5/14/2014: Customization Overhaul! More choices on how your custom worker can look like. Pictures show that there will be a chef and a server. *5/21/2014: The Fry Station is introduced, including outro scenes and some of the ingredients that will be used in the game. *5/28/2014: The Build Station is Introduced, and some New Sprinkles and Drizzles. *6/2/2014: Tony and Scooter formally announced as winners of 2014 Papa's Next Chefs tournament. *6/4/2014: Shops and Inventory are revealed. New Holiday: Maple Mornings *6/5/2014: Dining Room: There can be multiple customers waiting in the dining room. *6/9/2014: The announcement of the release date: June 16, 2014. *6/10/2014: New Mini-Game, Papa's Raceway is announced. *6/12/2014: More hairstyles, including new hair colors and more hat choices. *6/16/2014: Papa's Donuteria is released and playable! Trivia *Papa's Donuteria is located in the town of Powder Point, within the city's amusement park. *Powder Point has a baseball team called the Powder Point Woolies. *The game will be featuring a Dining Room like Papa's Pastaria. * This is the fourth time Olga is unlocked near Edoardo. *Customers in the dining room may have a drink cup with the Donuteria logo (half of the logo seen) in front of him or her. However, there is no drink station in the game. *The items in the shop do not have descriptions. * This and Pancakeria is the only Gameria without onion-themed items. *During Halloween, each closer will wear a costume **Rudy: T-Rex **Hank: Cowboy **The other closers will have the same costumes as in Papa's Pastaria. *Just like Kenji in Papa's Pastaria, Trishna will not wear a costume despite liking the holiday. *Along with the closers, Willow has a Halloween costume as well (Vampire like in Papa's Pastaria). *This is the first Gameria where there is no holiday ending in -fest. *This is the first Gameria where one of the founders of Flipline Studios (which is Tony) work there. *Papa Louie has the largest order in the game, even bigger than Big Pauly. **Papa Louie is the only customer who orders two toppings on more than one donut. *As of this game, there are a total of 90 characters altogether in the Papa Louie series. * During Maple Mornings, this game has the most least numbers of maximum customers compared to the Gamerias. * There is a glitch in the game where if you are at the build station, and you use something like sprinkles, if you click on another station while its still sprinkling, it will still be sprinkling. Sometimes, the cursor wont be shown for a while, making it very hard to do your job. * The new topping syrups from Papa's Freezeria To Go! are featured in this game. The Dreamsicle and Sugarplum drizzles are regular toppings, while the Mango and Key Lime ones are seasonal (Mango for Summer Luau and Key Lime for St. Paddy's Day) * This gameria has 115 total ingredients. Gallery blog_announce - Donuteria.jpg|Coming soon... Papa's Donuteria papasdonuteriatitlescreen.jpg|The title screen of Papa's Donuteria infobanner.jpg aaaa.jpg Papas_donut.jpg Rudy.png|Rudy, Scarlett's Boyfriend, A New Customer, and a Closer. doughstation_pic1.jpg|Sneak peek: Dough Station 1 doughstation_pic2.jpg|Sneak Peek: Dough Station 2 Custom_04.jpg|Customization Overhaul custom_01.jpg|New hairstyles and facial hair for the guys custom_02.jpg|Additional hair styles and new bangs for the girls custom_03.jpg|More skin tones hairstyles.jpg|Examples of hair combinations Fry Station.jpg|Fry Station!!! Alberto Ordering 1.jpg|Alberto Ordering in Papa's Donuteria. Powder Point.jpg|People visiting Powder Point buildstation_01.jpg buildstation_02.jpg buildstation_03.jpg buildstation_04.jpg buildstation_05.jpg buildstation_06.jpg Sorting_01.jpg Sorting_03.jpg Sorting_02.jpg Holiday.jpg|New Holiday: Maple Mornings! orderatseat.jpg xolochest.jpg|Opening June 16th! :D minigame1.jpg|New Mini Game: Papa's Raceway minigame2.jpg|Papa's Raceway guy_hairstyles_02.jpg|Additional hairstyles for the guys Haircolor2.jpg|Hair Colors for your Owner Newhats.jpg|New Hats Play_Papa's_Donuteria_Now!.jpg|Play Papa's Donuteria Now!|link=http://www.flipline.com/games/papasdonuteria/index.html Papa's Donuteria Free Flash Game Flipline Studios.png|New Customer: Iggy Papa's dounteria costumers.PNG|People visting Power Point Halloween.JPG Blog announce2.jpg Allan 1.jpg|Perfect with Allan!!!! Julep.PNG|Julep in the Order Station Papa's Donuteria Icon on Flipine's Homepage.png Cooper judging close.png|Cooper and Prudence in the dining room. Halloween parade closers.png|The Closers in the customer parade during Halloween Cooper 1.jpg|Perfect with Cooper at the Dining Room!!!! homerdonut.png|It's a Homer donut! :D perfecthankbronze!!.png|Perfect on Hank Scarlett 3.jpg|PERFECT WITH SCARLETT!!!!!!!!!! 100.PNG|The Big Carnival Approaches! 200.PNG|Sasha Documentry 3.PNG|Donuts Cookin 4 Customers 4.PNG|The Big Top Carninval on Thanksgiving 800.PNG|What A Mess Of Donuts 1100.PNG|Sue is fine with her donuts Hacky zak.png|New Customer: Hacky Zak! Vicki.PNG|Vicky's Order|link=Vicky perfectmandi.png|Perfect on Mandi perfectshannon.png|Perfect on Shannon perfectgino.png|Perfect on Gino perfectsue.png|Perfect on Sue perfectcrystal.png|Perfect on Crystal perfectolivia.png|Perfect on Olivia pefectradlynn.png|Perfect on Radlynn perfectkingsley.png|Perfect on Kingsley perfectalberto.png|Perfect on Alberto perfectsasha.png|Perfect on Sasha perfectiggy.png|Perfect on Iggy Greg 1.jpg|Greg's Sprinkly Success!!!! sky ninja returns slideshow.png|(Warning: Spoilers) The Sky Ninja Returns slideshow doughnut glitch.png|Glitch in game (see the pumpkin donut with the flattened doughs) more glitchy doughnuts.png|Another glitch (part of the oil bubbling heavily with no donut with it) yet another doughnut glitch.png|Another glitch (only 2 donuts) Donuteria 4.PNG|Merry (Half Christmas) JamesCooper.png|The two chefs enter the dining room together and got some perfect donuts!!!!!! ohh.PNG|Tony attending his wife mandi and his friend matt 1528716_567489613338884_130643632_n.jpg|donuts!! Kayla 1.jpg|Kayla Gets Perfect with Sasha!!!! Maggie 1.jpg|Maggie goes Gold with Perfect Donuts!!!! 700.000 likes.jpg|700,000 Likes in the shape of Donuts for Mayor Mallow!!!! Gino 2.jpg|Gino doesn't block MY server this time, because he's got Perfect Donuts!!! Kahuna 2.jpg|Kahuna's 1st Time in Dining Room Results in a Perfect Score!!!! Jojo 4B.JPG|Jojo Perfect Score with a Red Velvet Choco-Blackberry Cinnamon Roll Angry Shannon.PNG|Shannon is not happy. Asco.png|Sasha is not pleased with this joke. Matt Neff 3.jpg|Matt goes Perfect with soon-to-be Wingeria HD Closer, Boomer Mandi 2.jpg|Mandi Solary & Georgito Accept Perfect Donuts!!!! Iggy 1.jpg|Papa & Iggy are confused about Iggy's Donuts Roy 1.jpg|If you like Pizza Contests, try Perfect Donut Contests!!!! Deano 4.jpg|Deano loves a good New Year Perfect Score!!!! Gino y Carlo.png|Almost perfect on Carlo with his cousin, Gino Greg 3.jpg|Cheese, Tomatoes, & Perfect Sprinkles!!!! Scarlett 5.jpg|Another Scralett Perfect Score!!!!! Failure donuts.jpg|Fail Tutorial Donuts Yes!.jpg|Finally! I got in! New game.jpg|New game, Papa's Raceway Lamps.jpg|Decorating with many lamps images98.jpg|Creating Donuts images99.jpg|So many donuts! Ru.jpg|Cmon Rudy, 3 more points and you'll like it! Hairs.jpg|Hair models for girls Olivia 2.jpg|Olivia gets perfect to kickstart Summer!!!! 175px-Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Doan_y_Matt.png|Perfect with Doan PERFECT DAY!!!!!!!.jpg|Perfect Day in Papa's Donuteria kenjis is happy.jpg|Perfect with Kenji Greg 4.jpg|Sprinkly Success to Gold!!! Captain cori correct order.PNG 150px-Perfect_donuts_for_Rita.png|Perfect on Rita Rosquillas perfectas para Hacky Zak.png|Perfect with Hacky Zak Papa Perfect 1.jpg|Sparks Fly for Papa & Rico as Papa gets a Perfect!!!! Rosquillas perfectas para Julep y Rita.png Perfect on nick.png Rosquillas perfectas para Chuck.png|Whoohoo, not bad for first try, Chuck, that Luau punch is really makes me hungry Xandra 1.jpg|Xandra goes all colored for a perfect score!!!! Willow n Cecilia.png|Willow with Cecilia Donuteria Closers in Halloween.png|All the Closers' Halloween portraits Thanksgiving day 1.png|The first day of Thanksgiving with Sienna! Sienna perfect.png|Perfect with Sienna!!! Rank 17.png|Rank 17 with Scooter! Nevada 1.jpg|Nevada reaches the Halfway Mark!!!! Kahuna 3.jpg|Kahuna's New Gold Medal!!!! Donas Perfectas Para Johnny.png Rosquillas perfectas para Jojo2.png Rosquillas perfectas para Jojo.png Nevada y Utah.png|Sisters Rosquillas perfectas para Nevada.png Rosquillas perfectas para Kahuna y Gino.png Rosquillas perfectas para Ember y Greg.png Rosquillas perfectas para Mitch y Hope.png Donas perfectas para Robby y Clair.png Rosquillas perfectas para Rico.png Rosquillas perfectas para Rudy.png Perfecto Para Carlo Romano.png Rosquillas perfectas para Connor y Franco.png Rosquillas perfectas para Crystal2.png Rosquillas perfectas para Hope.png Rosquillas perfectas para Olga.png Rosquillas perfectas para Julep y Rita.png Rosquillas perfectas para Chuck.png Timm ordering.png|Timm fell asleep while ordering! long johns.png|6 Long Johns with 4 Pumpkin Cakes willow perfect.png|Willow, Bruna and perfect Donuts with Scooter's service! crystal bronze award.png|Not perfect but excellent! shannon perfect.png|Perfect with Shannon Jojo 5.jpg|Super Jojo Dies of Sasha's Donuts with his Requested Toppings Xolo 4.jpg|Xolo, psyched again!!!!! Real trees.png|Seems like real Christmas trees are being decorated! (This is Rita's order) Día_perfecto_en_Donuteria.png santa perfect.png|And Santa gets a perfect on Christmas!!! mandi perfect.png|A perfect bronze award by Mandi with Olga!!! Rosquillas perfectas para Alcalde Mallow2.png|Perfect with Mayor Mallow Locals 2.jpg|Iggy & Zak get Perfect!!!! Quinn 1.jpg|Quinn's Purr-fect Donuts!!!! Willow 4.jpg|Vampire Queen Willow gets Perfect Donuts on Halloween!!!! Screen shot 2014-09-09 at 20.38.23.png|GINO SMASH!!!!! Screen shot 2014-09-09 at 20.37.24.png|Zoe is not amused... Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 19.53.59.png|The stack is full of Chocolate Infinity Loops Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.22.37.png|Don't trust the evil Food Critic!!!!! Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.21.05.png Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.19.25.png|Franco isn't happy... Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.18.08.png Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.16.23.png|No Hope left... Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.14.23.png Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.12.28.png|Don't make Sarge mad!!! Pancakeria Workers 2.png Pancakeria Workers.png Screen Shot 2014-09-13 at 11.47.24 AM.png|"Floating Toppings" Glitch Screen Shot 2014-09-13 at 11.46.44 AM.png EqvutO5.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-14 at 11.31.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-07-12 at 1.18.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-07-11 at 5.13.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-07-11 at 1.28.31 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-13 at 10.58.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-13 at 10.57.10 AM.png Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.50.08.png Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.47.49.png Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.46.29.png Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.43.33.png Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.40.57.png Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.38.38.png Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.36.53.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.23.png|Roy is happy about coming to Donuteria Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.32.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.32.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.37.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.41.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 17.03.05.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 17.00.56.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.59.30.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.57.54.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.54.25.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.51.51.png Pancakeria Chefs Donuteria.PNG Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.15.47.png Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.08.27.png Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.11.32.png Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.08.23.png Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.10.20.png Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.10.13.png Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.05.51.png Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 19.27.30.png Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 19.33.45.png Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 19.32.14.png Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 19.40.53.png Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.15.47.png Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.08.27.png Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.11.32.png Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.08.23.png Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.10.20.png Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.10.13.png Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.05.51.png Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 19.27.30.png Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 19.33.45.png Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 19.32.14.png Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 19.40.53.png Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 20.14.24.png Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 20.15.25.png Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.14.29.png Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.16.19.png Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.17.34.png Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.04.38.png Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.19.32.png Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.17.48.png Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.20.23.png Kingsley and Hope.png Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.04.02.png Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.04.07.png Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.03.49.png Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.03.51.png Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.29.55.png Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.37.52.png Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.29.04.png Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.06.28.png Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.06.25.png Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.36.54.png Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.35.51.png Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.29.40.png Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.19.12.png Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.19.00.png Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.15.33.png Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.14.33.png Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.14.14.png Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.12.01.png Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.34.25.png Screen shot 2014-09-24 at 20.17.22.png Screen shot 2014-09-24 at 20.16.25.png Screen shot 2014-09-24 at 20.00.50.png Papa's Donuteria Intro - Sky Ninja.png Papa's Donuteria Intro - Now Hiring!.png Papa's Donuteria Intro - Sky Ninja Opening Day.png Screen shot 2014-09-26 at 20.46.27.png Screen shot 2014-09-26 at 20.44.53.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.54.56.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.53.00.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.52.18.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.54.15.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.36.44.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.36.38.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.36.24.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.36.06.png Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.57.06.png Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.56.16.png Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.55.59.png Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.55.02.png Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.19.00.png Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.18.54.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.19.34.png|Two mysterious ninjas on the Sky Ninja Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.36.png|Ember, Olga, Timm, Kingsley, Sienna, Trishna and Matt Neff in the parade Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.47.png|Xandra, Ivy, Clair, Georgito, Edna and Kahuna in the parade Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.24.03.png|Two mysterious ninjas in the Donuteria, while Ninjoy is busy playing Rowdy Rico Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.03.40.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.03.49.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.03.52.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.17.12.png|Powder Point before you reach a holiday Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.18.05.png|Powder Point during Maple Mornings Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.18.57.png|Powder Point during Halloween Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.19.39.png|Powder Point during Thanksgiving Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.21.03.png|Powder Point during Christmas Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.21.56.png|Powder Point during the New Year Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.22.51.png|Powder Point during Valentine's Day Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.23.30.png|Powder Point during St. Patrick's Day Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.24.25.png|Powder Point during Easter Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.25.40.png|Powder Point during the Big Top Carnival Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.26.24.png|Powder Point during the Summer Luau Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.27.11.png|Powder Point during Starlight Jubilee Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.29.28.png|and last but not least, Powder Point during Sky Ninja Returns Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.06.17.png Screen shot 2014-10-03 at 19.46.58.png Screen shot 2014-10-03 at 19.46.09.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.11.25.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.10.42.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.07.01.png Poor Boomer.png Papa's Donuteria - Chef Selection Screen.png Category:Flipline Games Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:Games Category:Gamerias Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:2014 Games